


No Place Like Home

by happilyappled



Series: Love Every Six Weeks [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has spent six weeks on tour, but having done this for almost eight years didn't make anything easier. He missed Frank like crazy, but now he's home again. He can't be any more excited about these two weeks off in between tours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Amber, Raquel, Lidia, and Sylvia <3
> 
> [Click here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k4it1ej04g9p5br) to download the full series in PDF format :)

“I love it when you’re like this,” Frank says, voice muffled from the distance, but Gerard can perceive the want that clogs it. Gerard didn’t really intend on making Frank horny because it’s late in New Jersey and Frank has to work tomorrow morning, but it happened. Gerard could never not tell Frank about the show tonight, and it was a spectacular night indeed.

The crowd was nuts, and it’s usual in every show, but there was something special going on tonight. Gerard joked about it saying it was the full moon, that it always affected the band, the shows and the audience, because the kids were mad. There were mosh pit circles, people fainting, people on stage with them for a couple of songs. It was massive. And usually with a night like this, Gerard couldn’t help getting hard on stage. He always does; he loves performing so much and his body produces pheromones like crazy every night, but today he could feel it after three songs. That was rare.

“Fuck, Gerard,” Frank moans, his little voice cracking because phones lines are always very unstable in hotel rooms. They can still talk, though, and that’s what really matters. “Three songs in and you were hard? That’s so rad. I wish I’d been there.”

“Yeah. I wish you were here now,” Gerard says, not really melancholic. His cock is still up and if he was somewhere in the state of New Jersey, Frank could have taken the car and they could definitely be fucking right now. With the way Gerard’s skin is buzzing and crackling in anticipation, it would be impossible to resist Frank’s cute smile and definitely his cute butt. Yet Gerard is lost in northern California and the distance sucks, but he is alone in the room.

He tells this to Frank, adding, “Mikey said he’d stay away as soon as he realized what I’d be doing. And I’m glad he did. I wouldn’t want to freak him out with the way I wanna jump you. What should I say to get you hard, huh?”

Frank hums something into his ear. Gerard can’t make out the words, but he grins when Frank clears his throat and says, “Nothing. I’ve been touching myself since you said you had a boner.”

“Damn.” That had been practically at the beginning of the call. It’s been over half an hour. With the way Gerard has been feeling tonight, and the six weeks they’ve spent apart, it’s impossible not to turn this conversation into something sexual. Gerard’s dying to touch his cock, and Frank being ready is awesome. “Let me get my earbuds.”

Frank mumbles a yes and Gerard hears him hiss before he drops the phone on the mattress and flees towards his case to get the earbuds for his phone. He will need his two hands for this. It doesn’t take him too long to find them because the earbuds are always in the same pocket of Gerard’s favorite backpack, so he returns to bed, plugs them in and gets them in his ears right away. He’s just in time to hear Frank moan. “You haven’t started without me, have you?”

“Of course not, I’m just really ready right now. You should see this bulge in my pants, fuck.” Gerard bites his bottom lip at this line. He wishes he could see it in person, because Frank has such a nice cock and his pants are always so snug around the hips when he’s hard. It makes every single curve of his body stand out. Just thinking about this gets Gerard salivating. “Are you still wearing pants, G?”

“No,” Gerard lies. He takes them off swiftly, but it isn’t as easy as he thought. He’s wearing tight jeans and they’re still stuck to his legs due to how much he sweated during the show. All the other guys had taken a shower at the venue, but Gerard had passed his chance. He didn’t want his hard-on to deflate since he was going to call Frank at the hotel.

The guys had teased Gerard about his boner and, being the one who always rooms with Gerard, Mikey said it was gross and that he would gladly join Ray and Jarrod for videogames. Gerard laughed at him, but when they got to the hotel room and Mikey just waved at Gerard over his shoulder, he actually thanked his little brother for delaying his sleep schedule. This was their agreement, though; whenever Mikey wanted to talk to his wife, Gerard would flee from the room for however long he had to.

But right now, Gerard needs this moment with Frank. He goes back to lying down, having removed his pants and t-shirt as well, and he tells Frank, “I’m only wearing my underwear.”

Frank hums and sounds pleased. His voice is clearer now, the earbuds making it sound closer and less damaged by the phone line, so Gerard can hear almost every noise Frank makes. That’s how Gerard hears his next gulp before Frank asks, “Which ones are you wearing?”

“The yellow ones,” Gerard replies immediately, moving his right hand to cup his crotch. It’s hard and it hurts. They need to get this going as soon as possible. He’s been waiting for a long time.

“Oh fuck. I bought you those ones and they’re so fucking tight.” Frank moans and clears his throat again. It must be so clogged with desire. Gerard wishes he was at home to witness this, Frank on the bed, shirtless, with his snug pants on and his face contorting with every wave of want. He’s so beautiful when he’s wanton. It’s astounding how he can look like that yet sound like this, composed enough to say, “You should send me a picture of them right now.”

Gerard chuckles, cupping his cock a little tighter. “I’m not gonna–”

“Please?” Frank is too cute to be denied anything, so Gerard tells him to hold on. He gets his phone and holds it with his right hand, moving his left one to his crotch. He cranes his neck to see how the picture looks, with his always big bulge and his hand over it, fingers kind of curled around his balls and palm resting next to his panging cock. He gives it an impatient squeeze and sends the picture to Frank’s phone, waiting for his reaction.

“How can you handle that? Fuck, you’re so hard. If you were here, you’d be begging me to touch you. How are you not touching yourself yet?”

Gerard just drops the phone to the right of pillow and slips a hand into his briefs. He slides them down just a bit, revealing the head of his cock that is bright red and swollen. He thumbs at it until his whole dick twitches and reports every single action to Frank, moaning when he hums in delight. Soon, Gerard just gets his briefs off, lies back down and says, “I’ve been waiting for this moment the whole night. What are you doing?”

“Why don’t you–” Frank interrupts himself and hums, but it’s a little different from his usual sounds. Then Gerard’s phone vibrates and he hears Frank say, “Check your phone?”

Gerard moves quickly, getting his phone and opening the new message he got. He can’t wait to see this. He wishes his laptop webcam hadn’t busted a couple of weeks ago because they would have been doing this over Skype, not through useless phone calls and still pictures. When Gerard opens the file, he groans. It’s a picture of Frank’s cock, a close-up of his fist around it and the shiny precome over the tip. It’s gorgeous. “Holy shit. I wanna lick that off. I miss the feeling of your cock in my mouth.”

“You don’t miss it more than I do,” Frank says and he’s probably right. Gerard loves giving head, especially because he knows how much Frank loves getting his cock sucked. He always moves around a lot, moans loudly, grips Gerard’s hair and pushes his face as close as possible. Gerard loves choking on Frank’s cock and Frank always sounds so torn, so Gerard just relishes the idea of being the one giving Frank all that pleasure. He admits this out loud, adding,

“Pull my hair, Frank, show me how much you miss it.” Gerard’s voice is still clear and he’s merely fondling his cock, not wanting to end this too soon. “I want you to come in my mouth, okay? I’m gonna do everything I can. I’mma suck on your head, squeeze at the base, massage your balls. Is that good?”

“It is good, isn’t it? Yeah, moan my name. Tell me how you love my mouth on you, my tongue across your slit, the bottom of my throat when I go down on you. Shit, you have such a big cock. I love choking myself on it. You feel so great down my throat. Fuck my mouth, baby, as hard as you can.”

Gerard keeps teasing Frank with a moan here and there, his own cock twitching to the image he’s creating in his own mind. “I love this so much, sucking you off on my knees. You’re standing against the wall, head tilted back, mouth opened wide and you have both hands on my hair. Pull it, you know the way I like it. I’m so fucking greedy, your cock is so perfect. You taste so good, Frank.”

“Fuck this,” Frank says with a groan. His voice is loud and Gerard knows why. Frank always gets loud when he’s about to come and his next moan tells Gerard exactly this. “I’m close, G, please don’t stop.”

Gerard moans and squeezes his cock, jacking it slowly with his next words. “I’m not planning to stop. I’m gonna suck you dry. I’m squeezing your balls with a hand, your ass with the other and deep throating you as far as it goes. Oh Frank, you’re so delicious. It fills my mouth so perfectly. I can hardly breathe, shit.”

“Shit,” Frank echoes him, loud as any other imminent orgasm. The way he’s moaning, every noise cracking from the pleasure, it tells Gerard just what he wants to hear.

“You’re coming so hard, aren’t you? All over your hand and thighs, flooding my mouth. You’re so perfect.” Gerard releases a loud moan with the next sound Frank makes. It’s needy, the pleasure so obvious in its pitch, and Gerard can even perceive the shudder of his body as he comes because his voice trembles. He loves this image; Frank on the bed, hand around his cock while his whole body quivers and glistens with the layer of sweat he always builds during sex, and then his face–

“Oh, I love your face when you come. You spread your lips and there’s a blush on your cheeks that’s spreading down your neck and to your chest. And your eyes are so fucking vivid. Damn you, Frank.”

Their moans fill the next few moments. Frank’s sound ragged and pleased while Gerard is just annoying himself. He’s fully jerking off now, a whole fist full of his cock, thumbing across the head and grabbing his balls with his other hand, everything Frank tells him to do. Gerard likes it when Frank takes command and orders him around, knowing so well what makes Gerard crack. “Squeeze your fist. Twist your wrist. Fuck, are you close yet?”

“Fuck yeah. Keep talking,” Gerard begs, cock twitching in his hand. He can’t be sure if afterwards he’s still listening to Frank and following his orders, or just doing what he thinks Frank would like to see. He does notice when it hits him, though. His gut churns with a firm twist of his wrist and the peak coils in his stomach strongly. His brain is fizzing too. It’s overwhelming and Gerard can’t think properly. He can only feel and, with one more flick of his thumb and just another squeeze to the base of his cock, he’s coming. This orgasm clings to the back of his brain, Frank’s voice filling in the blanks, telling Gerard how greedy he looks when he’s like this. It must be true because Gerard can only squirm and arch his back to the feeling of his come falling on him while his moans call for Frank.

When it’s over, Gerard lets go of his cock and it falls limp over his balls. He lies there panting, left hand still holding his sack, savoring the aftershocks of this orgasm. It was amazing. Gerard looks down at himself and he’s gross. He has come on his thighs, crotch and stomach, but he smiles at it. He tells Frank, “I came all over myself. This is what you do to me. I love you.”

“I love you too. I bet you look amazing right now. I bet you’re still holding your balls,” Frank says with a giggle. He’s right; Gerard’s balls get particularly sensitive after he comes, so he cradles them for a while, especially if Frank is not with him. Otherwise, Frank would be doing it himself.

Gerard listens to Frank talk about what he’s doing right now, massaging his own balls and relaxing with his eyes closed, and he just gets his phone and takes another picture of his crotch. This time, he makes sure he takes a shot of his hand over his balls and his come over his stomach, sending it immediately to Frank.

“I have a new message, did you send me something?” Frank interrupts himself again and Gerard hums in response. He’s sure Frank will like it. There’s silence for a while, and Gerard calls for Frank a couple of times, before he hears a small moan. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

“You like it?” Gerard asks with a tiny smile. He can feel the right side of his mouth curling upwards and keeps waiting for Frank’s reply. They say nothing for a while, their breaths as the background noise, but then Gerard’s phone vibrates in his hand and he knows. Frank sent him a picture back.

“Oh fuck. You didn’t–” Gerard moans in the back of his throat. Frank didn’t tell him he had their plug up his ass when they were jerking off together. He should have because fucking Frank is Gerard’s weakness, but then again this picture wouldn’t have been such a good surprise. Gerard is starting to tell Frank this when a voice says, “Fucking hell, not again.”

“Mikey!” Gerard jumps on the mattress, sitting up as the earbuds fall off his ears and he draws both hands to cover his crotch. It’s only his brother and he has seen Gerard naked before, yet Gerard can’t help feeling very embarrassed. He grabs an earbud to apologize to Frank, but the fucker is laughing and then Mikey says,

“You don’t think I’ve seen enough of that when we were kids?” He gestures with a hand and turns around, closing the door when he leaves. Gerard exhales.

“Frank?” he calls when he gets the second earbud in his ear. Frank is still giggling and Gerard mocks him, humiliated by this moment even though it’s not the first time it happens. Soon, though, they’re both chuckling, Frank from how funny he finds this and Gerard from pure embarrassment. “You’re so lucky you never had to share a room. Mikey and I walked in on each other a lot.”

“Well, don’t feel bad. At least he’s used to it,” Frank jokes with another giggle. He’s damn lucky he sounds so cute and Gerard is too fucked out and tired to get even with him. For a moment, they just lie there and Gerard listens to the now almost silent breaths Frank’s releasing, and Gerard’s own breath is calm. Yet he’s hit by a slow wave of tiredness.

“I’m tired,” he tells Frank, more in a confession than a complaint. They still talk for a while, Frank asking questions about the next shows. There’s only two more before Gerard goes back home for a two weeks break. There’s only four more days until he goes home. He can’t wait. “Four more days and I’ll be home. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I wish I could be there with you,” Frank says, repeating himself. He always says the same, for every tour and at the end of every conversation they have over the phone or Skype. “This time I have a surprise for you, though.”

“What kind of surprise?” Gerard asks, curious as to what it could be. Frank rarely says this; he only uses the word ‘surprise’ when it’s something new and if he really wonders whether Gerard will like it or not. This must be pretty huge, then. Plus, during the six weeks they have spent apart, a lot of things could have happened.

“I’m not telling you, obviously.” Frank giggles. He’s always in such a good mood. It doesn’t matter if he had a horrible day at work or if he just had a great orgasm; he’s never tired. Well, at least he doesn’t let it show, and that’s only another amazing thing about Frank.

“Oh c’mon, Frank. You can’t do this, telling me you have a surprise and not even dropping a hint!” Gerard whines, and Frank ends up telling him it’s about his looks. They just wish each other a good night afterwards and, hanging up, Gerard wonders if Frank cut his hair or if he finally got that chest tattoo he’s been talking about for months.

In the end, Gerard shakes his head jokingly as he sets the earbuds and the phone aside before getting up to clean up after himself. He calls Mikey back into the room when he’s already in bed, smiling tiredly at tonight’s antics.

*

His skin is buzzing. His hands are shaking. And there’s a shiver up his spine. He’s almost on the tips of his toes from so much anxiety.

Half an hour ago, Gerard was waking up at the end of a three hour flight and his eyelids were heavy, but he’s home now. Well, not exactly, but he’s almost there. For now, they’re all waiting by the baggage conveyor at the airport and Gerard’s are the only ones left. All the other guys are just waiting with him out of pure courtesy. Gerard huffs, annoyed at how long this is taking today and he rubs at his eyes. He’s extremely tired after weeks on tour and after a few rough nights of barely any sleep.

Finally he looks up and sees Mikey moving forward. Gerard recognizes the suitcase in Mikey’s hands and the next ones on the conveyor belt, so he thanks his brother for having spotted them and helps him getting the bags onto the wheeled cart.

This is mostly a routine by now. After seven years in a band that has been touring the world, this is nothing new to Gerard. Still, coming home to his family and to Frank is the best part of every tour, notwithstanding the value of every other moment, namely performing for their fans. Nothing will ever come close to this, though.

As soon as he steps into the crowded airport lobby, Gerard starts looking for Frank. He smiles at his brother, who says he has just found his wife and that Frank’s with her, and they wave at the other guys as they move in a different direction. Looking back towards where Mikey is going, Gerard finds a familiar pair of eyes in the yelling crowd.

Frank is grinning widely and there’s something different about him today, yet all Gerard can really focus on is how much he has missed this man. They’ve been together for a long time, having met through the music label Frank’s father worked at. Gerard’s band was looking for a manager and for a chance at releasing a few songs through a recognized label, and Frank’s father was seriously interested in them. That business connection didn’t make it very far, as the band ended soon and Frank’s father passed away not even a year later, but Gerard and Frank never really stopped talking.

At the time, Frank was still in college, taking an accounting degree, and they didn’t see each other much. Gerard was working on new songs, trying out new sounds to put a new band together to see if it would work out, so they were both busy. Yet they emailed each other and after a couple of years, they met again and it was easy to fall for each other. They had worked on molding their personalities with all those emails sent back and forth, and the physical attraction was pretty evident as well, so dating was only a few weeks away. It’s been ten years now.

This is only a swift thought going through Gerard’s mind as he tries his best to stare into Frank’s eyes with so many people passing by in between them, but all of a sudden Gerard is right there. He can hear Frank’s giggle, and he can finally notice what’s so different about Frank, but that doesn’t really matter.

Gerard lets go of the cart and Frank loops his arms around Gerard’s neck. This is beautiful. Holding Frank again makes Gerard feel very weak, legs shaking, breath faltering, so much so that Gerard merely buries his face in Frank’s thick hair and releases a relieved sigh.

He’s home.

After a long time hugging Frank and inhaling all the scents that characterize him, Gerard pulls away and does what he has been craving for a long time. He takes Frank’s face in his hands, stares into those beautiful eyes and kisses him softly on the lips. It’s heaven on earth all over again. The only down part of it is that the kiss tickles in a way it didn’t before. Too tired and too publicly exposed to prolong this kiss, Gerard breathes Frank’s scent in just because he can and pulls back to look at Frank once more.

Frank is so pretty that it hurts to remember that Gerard spent over a month away from his best friend. It hurts even more to remember that he will be gone again in a couple of weeks. However, Gerard is not one to dwell on things yet to come, so he steps down on that thought and arches his eyebrow at Frank.

“What’s this?” he asks, running a finger across Frank’s cheek. Gerard has seen Frank with stubble before, but it’s never been this long and he’s never had an actual mustache either. It looks strange on him. “Are you trying to look all manly or something?”

Frank giggles, eyes glistening with the usual wit. “The guys at the office bet me on it and the first days were really weird. I just wanted to scratch my face off. It was kinda hard to fight the instinct to just shave it off in the morning, but now I actually like it. You don’t?”

Gerard gives a little sigh. He can’t be sure if he’s ready to say the truth since he honestly doesn’t like facial hair, or if he should shrug it off and get used to it. He’s always been honest with Frank. Gerard opens his mouth to speak, but Mikey appears beside them and speaks first. “Hey Frank, nice mustache. He doesn’t seem to be freaking out.”

Frank and Mikey laugh together for a moment, falling into a hug next, as Mikey’s wife greets Gerard as well. She tilts her head towards Frank and makes some joke about facial hair that makes Mikey laugh wholeheartedly. Gerard squints at them, trying to understand what’s going on, but it doesn’t take him too long. He knows his family too well. “Did you guys know about this? Mikey?”

“I did, yeah,” he says with a smile, standing in front of Gerard with his hand holding his wife’s. Gerard hums and listens to the rest of the answer. It’s Mikey’s wife who says, “Frank wanted to give up three days later thinking you would freak out. I convinced him to keep it. And look at that, you’re not freaking out.”

Mikey, then, just says that they should go and leaves with his cart and his wife, leaving Frank and Gerard alone. Gerard takes a good look at Frank’s face and nothing has changed. His eyes and smile, his features in general are the same apart from that small beard framing it. It’s no big deal. It’s still Frank, and Gerard is sure he will give up on this new look in a few days anyway. It must be terribly itchy. Gerard has enough proof when Frank scratches below his jaw at the same time. He asks, teasingly, “Itchy, huh?”

“It’s not that bad now,” Frank replies, hand falling down to touch Gerard’s elbow. He moves both hands to the cart next to them and says, “Let’s get you home. I’m sure you want to get some rest.”

Gerard agrees. He didn’t sleep really well the last couple of nights, wanting to call Frank at all times and staring at the clock to see time passing by, counting down the minutes to this very moment. Taking another look at Frank, who is now pushing a cart across the airport lobby, towards the exit, Gerard wonders if he’ll get used to the beard or if he’ll have to convince Frank to get rid of it. He chuckles to himself and shakes his head, dismissing those thoughts and focusing on being with Frank.

It doesn’t hit him again until they’re in the car, Frank coming in last from having put the bags in the trunk. Gerard looks at him and calls his name, pulling him closer by the neck for a small kiss. It ends up in a long kiss as Gerard realizes that he has really missed Frank. He holds Frank’s face in between his hands, looking into his eyes and weaving a hand through his hair. Gerard pecks his lips and whispers against them, “I missed you so much, Frank. Take me home.”

*

Gerard wakes up to a familiar sound of rustling sheets. At first, he thinks about being on tour and Mikey moving on the other bed, but then Gerard remembers where he actually is. He stretches his muscles with a smile on his face, reminding himself that he’s at home sleeping next to Frank. The sound is probably him moving around, maybe getting up, but as long as it is Frank, it’s comforting.

Gerard turns to Frank’s side of the bed and tries to snuggle into him, but he finds that side of the bed empty. He yawns and stretches again, fingers crawling over the cold pillow, and hums to convince himself that it’s time to get up. He feels well-rested. There certainly isn’t anything like sleeping at home next to Frank after a long tour and no one will ever make Gerard deny that fact.

Opening his eyes at last, he sees Frank standing in front of their dresser, wearing a white shirt and dark pants. He’s leaning into the mirror and his reflection shows a dark blue tie and a tired face, but it changes when Gerard whispers his name. Frank straightens up and turns around, smiling and looking as beautiful as ever. He loosens the knot on his tie with one hand while walking closer to the bed. Gerard clears his throat and asks, “Where are you going?”

Frank smiles. Gerard’s eyes close in on his face, on his happy gaze and on that mustache that’s still over his lip, plus the two weeks old stubble framing his jaw. As Frank approaches, Gerard remembers coming home from the airport and sitting on the living room couch as Frank served him some food and a few kisses afterwards. Gerard didn’t mind the cuddles that came with them, because having the opportunity to hold Frank and smell his smooth hair was priceless, but the itchy kisses were slightly annoying. Gerard didn’t say anything about it because he was so tired and thankful to be with Frank again. He’s just lucky that he’s such a great cuddler or Gerard would have complained about his new look.

Gerard doesn’t mention it right now either. He just asks, “Are you going to work?”

“No,” Frank replies with a giggle. He puts one knee on the mattress in front of Gerard’s stomach and leans down to kiss Gerard’s forehead. Gerard hums and smiles at the sweetness, fisting at Frank’s tie and pulling. He rolls onto his back and Frank is full on hovering over Gerard, arms supporting his weight, when he says, “I’m actually coming back home from work. Did you sleep the whole day?”

Gerard grins and pulls harder on the tie, Frank stumbling over him and giggling. He’s so cute when he’s like this, careless and foolish. Gerard finds it completely irresistible. “I guess I did. You wanna come to bed with me?”

“You don’t think you’ve slept enough?” Frank mocks him, but ends up laughing open mouthed when Gerard pulls on his tie again and his arms give out. Frank falls on top of Gerard at random, his face falling on Gerard’s armpit until they move and then they’re finally face to face.

“I didn’t say anything about sleeping.” Gerard grins goofily and winks, making Frank giggle again.

“You’re going to ruin my best tie,” Frank says in between his little laughs, but Gerard just tells him he’ll buy Frank a few more best ties if he wants. Frank gives in afterwards, letting Gerard roll them over until Frank is lying down on his back with Gerard on top of him. Gerard is still grinning, basking in the idea of having Frank to himself for the next two weeks. He dreamed about this moment while on tour, just them being joyful people enjoying each other’s company and playing around for absolutely no reason.

Frank steals a quick kiss, interrupting a train of thought that Gerard had lost track of, but it’s nice to focus back in to reality and find Frank smiling at him. His face is perfectly designed, a creature made of porcelain with no second chance; he had to come out perfect at the first try. Gerard says as much, smiling at the small blush growing on Frank’s cheeks. Frank responds, “You’re in a great mood. This is new.”

“Well, it’s not exactly morning,” Gerard replies, knowing that Frank is talking about his awful moods upon waking up. He needs to at least wash his face, have some coffee and smoke a cigarette. Only then he will feel like himself. He isn’t really a morning person. “And I slept a lot.”

“Oh, you got that right,” Frank chastises him with a playful grin. Gerard squints at him, but doesn’t give Frank a hard time for what he said. At least, not without kissing him softly on the lips.

Except it’s not soft at all. Frank’s mustache tickles and makes Gerard shiver and pull away. He pretends to be disgusted. “Ugh, I don’t think I’ll be kissing you again if you’re keeping the facial hair.”

Frank whines about that and cranes his neck upwards for another kiss, but Gerard refuses to. He uses his strong grip on Frank’s shoulders to keep him at bay. Frank struggles against him for a while, but gives up with a huff. “You’re such a doofus. I thought you’d like the change. Everyone thought it looked nice, even my boss.”

“Well, maybe you should kiss him instead,” Gerard jokes. It makes Frank laugh, but his face is contorted in repulsion. Gerard has never met Frank’s boss because he’s new, but he has heard stories and they’re not the most pleasant ones. It’s the perfect person to tease Frank about, but he merely pats Gerard’s chest. This gesture always means truce and, looking down at Frank’s gorgeous face, Gerard can only think about spending time with him.

*

“Hm! This is delicious!” Gerard exclaims after a few bites of the radish noodle salad they’re eating tonight for dinner.

Frank cooked dinner himself, having followed a traditional Chinese recipe. He’s an excellent cook, having learned with his mother after several evenings waiting for his father to come home from work. He has perfected his skills over the last years, although Gerard has probably spent more time on tour than at home, but he loves watching Frank in the kitchen. He floats in there, getting everything he needs with perfect timing, sometimes even explaining everything out loud.

Gerard has tried helping him, but no matter how fast he moves, he’s never quick enough for Frank. He’s in the way most of the time, so Gerard prefers to sit at the table with a minor chore, like peeling or chopping ingredients or even just making small talk. It’s nice. And the food is absolutely marvelous.

“I know.” Frank merely smiles at the compliment. His talent in the kitchen is undeniable and Gerard admires it, as much as he admires Frank’s confidence.

Tonight, they eat in the living room while watching a game show on TV. Gerard keeps slurping the noodles into his mouth as noisily as he can. At first, Frank’s only reaction is a mere snort, but soon they start a noisy slurping contest and Frank bursts out laughing. It’s what Gerard wanted.

Frank’s laugh is almost a giggle, soft and candid, and he looks stunning when he laughs. His whole face shines with happiness because he’s always cheerful no matter what. Gerard has always been infatuated by this charming optimism that defines Frank and finds it helpful in every occasion. If someone needs cheering up, Frank is the first one to notice and the one to fix it. He’s funny and adorable, always entertaining people and filling a room with his presence. And Gerard loves to provoke him, make him erupt into laughter, so he keeps eating dinner noisily in between discussing the questions asked on TV.

When the food is gone, they put the plates on the coffee table next to the empty glasses and sit back on the couch. As usual, although they don’t do this as often as Gerard would like, Frank sits with his feet beneath his ass and his head on Gerard’s shoulder. When he speaks, yells or chuckles, it vibrates across Gerard’s whole body. Everything Frank does is usually catchy, but he’s so close that Gerard can only focus on watching him. He’s endearing, so focused on the game show and hardly noticing that Gerard is staring.

This is an incredible moment. Gerard feels truly blessed. He can’t imagine his off tour life without Frank; it would be boring and empty. This, however, is what Gerard likes about them. They’re people who enjoy each other’s company, and it’s perfect when they’re domestic. Home is where your heart is and Gerard couldn’t agree more. Coming home from a crazy tour is relaxing and natural, and it makes him happy. He is deeply in love with Frank, and spending time with him is wonderful, even if it’s just sitting here watching Frank watching TV. It’s what Gerard appreciates the most in their relationship. He stops being the frontman of an international band to become a regular guy.

“What’s wrong?” Frank’s question breaks Gerard’s thoughts and brings him back into focus. He’s now looking into Frank’s eyes, Frank’s eyebrows furrowed curiously, almost in worry. Gerard shakes his head swiftly to get his attention back on Frank, who smiles sweetly and brings a finger to Gerard’s temple. “What’s going on in your head, G?”

“Just thinking about us, nothing special,” Gerard says, smiling. He wraps an arm around Frank’s shoulders and cuddles him into his warm side, chin on the crown of Frank’s head, sighing.

Frank giggles, making Gerard release a pleased sound, and then he says, “If it’s about us, it’s always special.”

“Yeah, we’re special.” As Gerard says this, Frank turns his face to him and plants small kisses on Gerard’s cheek. They tickle and Gerard smiles, tickling Frank’s side in return. Frank complains and squirms away because he hates being tickled, so Gerard retorts, “Hey, that’s what I feel when you kiss me, so suck it up.”

Frank shushes him with a full kiss on the mouth, capturing Gerard’s lips fiercely. Gerard flails his arms around, trying to stop Frank by pushing him to the side and tickling him. When he manages to keep Frank away, Gerard exclaims, “I said no kissing the mustache!”

Instead of pissing Frank off, Gerard makes him laugh yet again, and that’s _perfect_.

*

Later that night, Gerard is still up, replying to an e-mail interview about the end of the tour. This is the part he doesn’t appreciate about his role of a band frontman; he hates doing press. He has to answer the same questions over and over again, and sometimes there’s even this or that inappropriate question that has nothing to do with the band and that Gerard has to divert the attention from by just giving a politely vague answer.

He finishes soon, though, after averting the last press crisis of this cycle. He can finally relax and forget about this tour.

He shuts down the laptop lid and exhales, relieved. At first, there’s only silence, but then he can hear footsteps approaching. He turns around and finds Frank smiling at him, in turquoise paisley shorts and a bare chest. Frank scratches the back of his head and asks, “You wanna come to bed? I don’t wanna lie there on my own again.”

Gerard doesn’t have time to reply before Frank is right next to him, sliding a hand under his hairline. He strokes Gerard’s neck and Gerard hums, closing his eyes at the soothing caresses. He really wants to go to bed. He’s been feeling lightheaded for a while. “Yeah, I’m still tired.”

Frank makes a noise that’s in between mock and nuisance. “How can you be tired? You slept the whole day. I was up before seven, so I should be tired.”

“You’re never tired. Tell me your secret,” Gerard says jokingly, getting up.

“There isn’t one,” Frank replies, pulling Gerard closer by the hips. “I’m just never tired of spending time with you. I do sleep a lot when you’re not at home, you know?”

“Such a hopeless romantic,” he partly mocks with a smile, admiring every single part of Frank’s romantic trait. He drapes an arm over Frank’s shoulders and leads them to the bedroom, Frank smiling the whole way, brightly as ever despite the shadow of his mustache. Gerard still can’t be sure what he thinks about it. Frank can pull it off really well; he can pull anything off really well actually, but the rest is dreadful.

Gerard doesn’t like the itchy kisses or the tickles Frank spreads across his skin when he nuzzles his face against Gerard’s neck. He shies away from it, when he usually presses back against any caress, and he notices that Frank pulls away from him quickly. Gerard wants to apologize, but how can he tell Frank that he doesn’t fancy his new look without offending him?

“I’m sorry,” he starts, apologizing for what he just did. He didn’t mean to upset Frank. “It’s not that I don’t–”

Frank smiles at him sweetly and says, “Don’t worry. I know you hate the tickles, but I’m sure it will grow on you. Everything always grows on you.”

“Look here, Scruffy,” Gerard jokes, smoothing a hand across Frank’s jawline. He knows what Frank is talking about, having heard the ‘you can’t resist me’ speech a lot, but he’s not going to sit back and watch Frank get over-confident about this. “Let’s make a deal. No kisses until you shave.”

“No way! I just spent six weeks with no kisses, okay?” Frank smacks Gerard’s wrist until he puts it down.

Gerard chuckles. “Well, then, let’s see how desperate you are.”

Frank does try to lean forward and kiss Gerard, but he’s fast to turn on his heels. He goes to the bathroom to wash up for bed, but chuckles when he hears Frank mumbling, “Fine. No kisses for you either. Let’s see if you’ll make it through tomorrow night.”

*

The thing is, Gerard didn’t think he would regret his own words.

He totally forgot that on Saturday they would go to Frank’s office’s annual dinner party. Frank looks exquisite tonight and it was very difficult for Gerard to stop himself from kissing him earlier. Frank teased him about it before they left the house, smoothing Gerard’s striped shirt around the neck and on his shoulders with soft movements of his palms. Gerard had to pretend that it didn’t bother him, but he had to bite the inside of his cheek to control himself.

Frank is stunning in anything he wears, but this dark red shirt looks amazing on him, and he has the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off the few tattoos he has on his arms. They’re so colorful and pretty, and Gerard struggles a lot with himself to respect his own deal. Plus, everyone makes sure to compliment Frank in front of Gerard and he doesn’t dare to contradict them. On the contrary, he keeps sliding his arm around Frank’s shoulders when people exaggerate on their complimenting tone.

The worst of all, though, is that Gerard spends the whole evening brooding. He’s very jealous of these second line accountants that are really close to Frank. Gerard knows they’re only co-workers and friends, but he can’t help it. Most of the time, he’s not around when Frank goes out with them and he always tells the funniest stories about their outings, so of course Gerard is jealous.

During dinner, Gerard is sitting in between Frank and an old accountant that makes a lot of noise while chewing and keeps telling the same joke over and over again. In front of him, there is one of Frank’s closest friends, Igor, but Gerard fights back his instinct to squint at him. He knows who this guy is and how it’s so obvious that he likes Frank. 

Gerard goes back in time and thinks about what happened when, months ago, Frank invited his friends for dinner. Gerard remembers always having the idea that Igor liked Frank in more than just a friendly way, namely because nobody else followed Frank around the way he did. Plus, Frank had made the mistake of telling Gerard about how Igor tried to corner Frank in the office’s photocopy room more than once. It pissed Gerard off. Since that day, Gerard grows bitter bubbles in his chest every time he knows they’re together. He honestly can’t help it.

As the meal progresses, it’s not as bad as Gerard thought. Everybody shares stories from the office, sometimes they ask Gerard questions about what he does, so it’s not that awful after all.

The venue they’re eating at has some sort of weird policy and they serve several types of dessert on a long table by the bar. Gerard doesn’t like the idea of having to get up to get dessert; he didn’t know he had taken an invitation to a buffet when he told Frank that he would gladly come. Frank rolls his eyes when Gerard tells him this and gets up, promising to be back with dessert for them both. However, he doesn’t come back right away.

Gerard can see Frank standing in a circle by the dessert table with his friends, accepting a drink and just chatting up chirpily with the four of them. He glares at them, but gives up after getting no results and sits up straight in his chair. Soon he’s just playing with a napkin, taking swift glances at the cheery group by the bar and wondering if Frank will even bother to come back to the table with what he promised.

Frank finds him looking over his shoulder once or twice, but Gerard always looks away as fast as he can. He doesn’t want Frank thinking he’s spying on them or anything. He does get nervous and starts tapping his foot on the floor, looking around and finding other people sitting at the table. They’re all talking to someone, though. He’s the only loser that’s sitting here on his own.

He jumps when someone bumps against his shoulder, having been lost in thought. Gerard sees Frank behind him, standing there with a soft smile on his bearded face. He looks even weirder tonight for some reason. He’s awfully attractive, but Gerard doesn’t feel like showing him off today. He’s surrounded by people he doesn’t know and who make him uncomfortable for a lot of reasons.

“What’s wrong?” Frank asks him, finally sitting on a chair and putting down two plates of what looks like apple pie, with a ball of ice cream next to it. Gerard loves apple pie, but he’s not sure if he’s going to enjoy this slice. “Why are you sitting here looking like you’d rather be somewhere else?”

“I would rather be somewhere else,” Gerard scoffs. He looks away from Frank and pulls one of the dessert plates closer to him, grabbing the knife and fork and cutting a large piece. Frank does the same and they eat in silence, Gerard avoiding looking at him or expressing any emotions.

“Okay, tell me what’s going on,” Frank asks him after a few bites, dropping his fork with a loud clink. Gerard turns to stare at him and stops eating, not sure if he should speak up or shrug it off. He’s aware that he isn’t acting like an adult, having been jealous of Frank’s friends the whole night and honestly the whole time that Frank has known them.

“Do you wanna go home or something?” Frank speaks again, calmly now. Gerard shakes his head, not really able to confess his weakness.

“It’s fine. I’ll just go outside for a smoke or something,” he says, ditching the rest of the apple pie by sliding the plate away again. Gerard pushes his chair back and gets up, throwing a glance at Frank before he turns around. He’s sitting there with a confused frown on his forehead, looking up like he’s trying to understand what is going on with Gerard. He didn’t even ask Frank if he would like to join, but he imagines that Frank would rather smoke with his buddies than with his boring, jealous boyfriend.

Gerard doesn’t feel calm or satisfied until he’s smoked three cigarettes in a row, which is more than he has smoked since he came home from tour. He recalls telling Frank one day, over the phone, that he would try to stop smoking during these weeks off, recognizing that it was having some effect on him. He had been short of breath a few days in a row and hadn’t even enjoyed smoking for a while, despite the constant cravings that he couldn’t ignore, so he thought that reducing the number of cigarettes he smoked was the best choice.

He knows it’s difficult, though, especially tonight. Smoking feels really good. It keeps him focused while Frank giggles away with his precious friends. Especially Igor. Gerard trusts Frank, but he doesn’t trust this guy at all.

When he comes back inside the restaurant, the first thing he does is looking for Frank. This might be a mistake, because Frank is talking to someone Gerard wished he’d never see again. He remembers this girl from earlier. She approached them as soon as they arrived, clasping her arm around Frank’s and offering him a drink. Frank whispered into Gerard’s ear that she’d been crushing on him for a while now and, no matter how many times he told her that he was with Gerard, she never backed off.

Maybe Gerard spent the whole time outside worrying about the wrong person.

“Fucking traitor,” he mumbles to himself, staying in the corner by the door sneaking up on the scene. Frank is smiling through his words and the girl is practically melting into the chair from all her laughter. She looks so jovial and comfortable, and Gerard feels this monster building up inside him. He can’t believe what he’s seeing. She’s totally flirting with Frank, and the worst part is that Frank is letting her do it.

Gerard has an idea. He does what everybody else would have done. He marches towards them, trying not to curl his hands into fists, and sidles up to Frank like nothing is going on. He smiles and puts a hand on the back of Frank’s neck, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. He doesn’t even think about the previous moment of tension because none of that matters when his boyfriend is being flirted with. Gerard moves his hand to Frank’s shoulder when Frank looks up at him, blinking at him bewilderedly.

“I’m gonna go get a drink. Do you want me to bring you anything?” Gerard offers with a smile, pressing his hands on Frank’s shoulders and squeezing them briefly until Frank tells him that he doesn’t want anything. In the end, Gerard looks down at the girl with narrow eyes, wanting her to know that she’s bothering him, but he turns around without any other word.

He barely makes it to the bar when he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around and finds Frank there, saying, “You’re not right. One minute you’re all tense and awkward, and the next you’re offering me drinks. This is weird.”

“Don’t overthink it. I just needed to get some air.” Gerard replies as Frank slides both arms around him. He drops a small kiss on Gerard’s lips and Gerard doesn’t even bother to complain. Tonight, he will kiss Frank at any chance he gets to show them all who has the right to kiss Frank like this. It’s him and nobody else.

Frank blinks at him afterwards, with the same puzzled expression from before, but he says that he’ll accept that drink after all.

Later on, Gerard takes a bathroom break and comes back to find Frank laughing with his friends again. He stops in his tracks and actually curls his hands into fists, heart beating fast at the fact that Frank is having a lot more fun without him. Moving towards the bar, Gerard orders another cocktail and drinks it in large gulps, always watching Frank over the glass.

After the second cocktail, he walks towards Frank and stands beside him, listening to every word his friends are saying. Well, he doesn’t divert his attention from Igor and every little smile he sends towards Frank. It creeps up under Gerard’s skin and is ruining his evening, because he should be having fun with Frank. He usually does, even when it’s a boring event. Gerard remembers going to Frank’s high school reunion and it wasn’t as dreadful as this. But then again, Frank hadn’t talked to his high school buddies in years and these friends are with him every day. While Gerard is on tour. Who knows the things they think about when Gerard is not around.

“Frank, I was wondering,” he ends up saying after a while, fed up with stupid office jokes that he doesn’t even bother to understand. Frank and his friends focus on him, and he feels awkward from all the attention, so he doesn’t say anything else. He just stares at Frank’s friends, one at a time, until eventually Frank excuses them out of there and squints at Gerard furiously.

“Are you seriously pulling this jealous act again?”

*

“Nobody,” Gerard stresses, flicking the ash off his cigarette into the car’s ashtray. He sits back on the seat, taking another drag. He turns back to Frank in time to see him tightening his fists around the wheel. “ _Nobody_ flirts with you on my watch.”

*

“I thought you didn’t want to kiss me with the mustache.”

“Yeah, _fuck that_.” Gerard shoves Frank onto the bed, taking his shoes off, then Frank’s. He’d had enough of his own jealousy at the party and, upon convincing Frank to come home with him, Gerard can only think about all the things he wants to tell Frank tonight. Tell him with his body.

He gets on his knees on the mattress in between Frank’s open legs, just looking down and licking his own lips. Grabbing Frank’s wrists, Gerard holds them above Frank’s head and looks straight into his eyes. Frank is beautiful, but that glint in his gaze right now is alluring. It’s calling to Gerard and he’s going to answer accordingly.

“You’re mine, okay,” he states and waits for no reaction. He just leans down and captures Frank’s mouth in a kiss that tastes like cocktails and hair.

For once, this does not bother Gerard. He can’t really care about the mustache or the tickles right now because Frank is stubborn and won’t drop the dismissive attitude. He won’t admit that he was being flirted with during the whole party, won’t let Gerard be jealous of his little coworkers who stole Frank’s attention from him the whole time, and that pisses Gerard off. He shouldn’t have gone to the party in the first place.

Gerard blocks every single thought after he breaks the kiss and moves on to undo the buttons on Frank’s shirt. He takes a long time with it, going one by one and looking into Frank’s eyes the whole time, but when it’s done he smooths his palms down Frank’s torso until he reaches the hem of the white t-shirt Frank always wears beneath his clothes.

Pushing it up slowly, Gerard pays attention to every detail, sliding his palm over the tattoo on Frank’s left hip, a swallow with horns kind of impersonating the devilish boy Frank says he used to be. Gerard loves this tattoo and remembers that Frank wanted to get his other hip tattooed. He kisses the virgin skin there and hums against it, watching as goosebumps prickle everywhere with each touch of his lips and wondering if Frank still wants that second swallow. It would have a halo atop its head to impersonate the change in Frank’s personality.

Frank calls Gerard’s name and Gerard mouths around his navel, extracting a deep moan from him. The skin on his stomach trembles and Gerard smiles at him, caressing every surface available and kissing a path up Frank’s body. Gerard stops before he kisses those luscious lips, although Frank licks them and cranes his neck upwards. The next kiss is not meant to happen just yet. Gerard hovers over Frank’s mouth, knowing perfectly well that he’s teasing Frank with his breath, but compensates this torture by moving a hand down Frank’s side.

He’s sensitive there and his skin reacts to the touch immediately through shivers and new goosebumps. When it reaches the hem of Frank’s pants, Gerard looks down to see his hand opening the belt and undoing the tiny buttons at the front of Frank’s jeans, as slowly as he can even though Frank moans and whines and fists a hand around Gerard’s bicep to entice him to move faster. Gerard doesn’t give in, though.

He does slide his hand inside Frank’s pants without removing them and gropes Frank’s cock over his underwear. He’s not fully hard yet, but Gerard pulls at his clothes at last until Frank’s cock is exposed and grins down at it. For a moment, he looks back up at Frank and pecks his lips, complimenting him on such a pretty cock.

“I want that,” Gerard says seductively, making Frank close his eyes and moan. He also bucks his hips up, trying to get some friction, but the angle is off and Gerard moves his hand away just in time. However, he moves it to his mouth and licks it sensually, making Frank watch the whole thing, and then he slides it over to Frank’s crotch again. Now that his hand is slicker, he fists at Frank’s cock and drops his mouth over Frank’s.

Frank starts moaning right away, squirming like he can’t control his muscles, and Gerard enjoys the idea that he’s the cause to all of that. Soon, though, his hand feels dry again and he pulls away from the kiss, looking down at Frank and his perfect hard-on. Frank calls for him and begs him to do something, sounding desperate for anything. Gerard knows exactly what he’s going to give Frank.

First things first, though, Gerard moves down on the bed to pull Frank’s pants off, easily because they’re quite moldable despite being tight. Besides, there’s so much lust flooding his brain that everything seems to happen faster than usual. Frank’s underwear goes next, but not without a trail of kisses down Frank’s thigh. The skin there is so soft and Frank barely has any hair, unlike his face, so it’s a spot Gerard has always been crazy about. It makes Frank gasp continuously and he sounds needy enough to make Gerard throw the briefs to the floor and go back up to pull on Frank’s hands.

Frank sits up and Gerard removes his clothes completely, crawling up onto Frank’s lap and kissing the hell out of him. It’s forceful and tasty, and Gerard feels Frank poking at his shirt until he’s shirtless. When Frank goes down to his pants, Gerard stops him and says, “You don’t get to decide everything tonight.”

“Fuck you,” Frank curses when Gerard pushes him back down. He grips Gerard’s hips, looping his thumbs over the hem of Gerard’s pants and bucks up against him. There’s a slightly begging noise emerging from his throat and another curse falls off his lips as Gerard grinds down over his exposed cock, Frank trying to kick Gerard into action. Gerard’s in control tonight, though. He might have watched Frank from aside at the party, but he’s going to be king in this bed.

First, Gerard gets up and shushes Frank before he says any word to follow the frown on his forehead. Staring down at him, Gerard puts on one of his favorite shows. He rubs his hands over his torso going straight to third base and he knows his body so well that he moves the right bones and uses the best angles, bending his knees and tilting his head back. He knows what drives Frank crazy.

Ten years have taught him a lot about his own body and there are movements he executes exclusively in bed, just to put that wild look on Frank’s face. It taunts Gerard as well and he undoes his pants at last, using only one hand as the other plays with his red hair, shaved at the sides. His eyes are closed and his throat releases a little moan.

“Fucking hell,” Gerard hears Frank say as he bends over to finally take his pants and underwear off his feet. He throws them to the floor, seeing Frank’s hand fist at the duvet beneath him. Frank’s voice is crippled when he says, “You’re not on stage, G.”

“Shut up, fanboy.”

Gerard falls on his knees again, but this time he straddles Frank’s thigh and grinds against it while stretching to the nightstand to grab their lube, coating both their cocks while Frank bites his lip sensually. He strokes his hands through Gerard’s hair until Gerard is finished and leans down to kiss Frank, who weaves his hand down the strands until he can wrap his arms possessively around Gerard’s shoulders. The kiss is brutal because Gerard can’t control himself, can’t calm down now.

His hands roam everywhere and he moans deep within his chest, pulling and kicking to get the position just right and Frank’s cock is perfectly aligned with his lower stomach. Frank feels hot under him and he’s pushing up and rolling his tongue around Gerard’s, and finally Gerard lines up the way he wants.

His cock slides over Frank’s and he’s gone. The air flies out of his lungs and Gerard breaks the kiss to breathe, Frank gasping as his torso lifts up from the mattress. Gerard won’t let him rest, though. He shoves Frank down by the mouth again, trapping him there at his mercy. Their entire bodies are touching and Gerard’s skin is boiling, mouth moving firmly and hands reaching out for every hot surface on Frank’s body.

The pleasure rakes through Gerard in fast waves as his hips roll downward and he feels the precome slithering down his cock and spreading everywhere on its own. It makes their movements even easier and tastier.

Gerard feels the burn in his lungs and pulls away from Frank’s mouth, both panting and staring at each other, not to mention humping each other. Gerard’s crotch is on fire, his cock so hard and the head sometimes rubbing on Frank’s pubic hair, making him hiss. There are also the phantom prickles from Frank’s mustache around Gerard’s mouth, but the expression of delight on Frank’s face definitely compensates that.

Frank’s eyes are blown and filled with desire, his nostrils flared with each inhale and his mouth is open as he pants, those luscious lips shiny from the saliva. It’s beautiful, not to mention the enticing whimpers Frank releases, and those eyes wide open staring into Gerard’s every time Gerard thrusts forward. The friction is good and Frank feels huge against him, hot and hard, but it’s not enough. Gerard moves one hand down Frank’s body, feeling him up and grabbing his cock swiftly, trying to catch him off guard. Frank moans in return, closes his eyes and trembles beneath Gerard’s weight, begging, “Please, please.”

Gerard knows he wants to come, and this need is bubbling in Gerard’s own gut. He loves giving Frank pleasure; it’s overwhelming to be the only one to do this to such a beautiful man, but he also likes to tease. Gerard stops everything; he retrieves his hand from Frank’s cock and lifts his hips up, making Frank groan, writhe and buck up looking for more. Gerard can’t help but fall over him again because his arms give out and Frank is pulling him down by the shoulders, but Gerard insists on his dominance. He rubs his crotch on Frank’s and reaches out for his hands, holding them up over his head.

“Oh fuck,” Frank says with a look of surprise and want.

Gerard grins at him, feeling wicked when Frank struggles against his grip, and surges against Frank, hissing, “ _Mine_.”

Frank blinks up at Gerard, but nods, his arms giving out and his nose nestling under Gerard’s jaw. There’s a needy noise when Gerard resumes the humping, another when Gerard stops again, but Frank inhales and hums as Gerard kisses down his chest. He has his hands on Gerard’s hair as soon as Gerard lets them go, pulls and guides Gerard’s head to where he wants it and suddenly Gerard has a face full of dick. He nuzzles his nose under the head as it falls on Frank’s stomach, twitching at the smallest touch, almost poking Gerard in the eye when he’s close enough, but this is what he likes. Especially because he avenges himself by taking Frank in his mouth.

Frank makes all kinds of noises at the same time, pleased, whiny, desperate, exactly what Gerard wants to hear. He knows what he needs to do to extract them from Frank, knows that there’s no one in Frank’s life quite like him and wants Frank to acknowledge it too. Gerard is familiar with every single inch of Frank’s body and teases it in the best way, timing every move perfectly.

He sucks on the head to hear Frank moan, twists his wrist around the base to hear Frank calling his name and adjusts his throat to take Frank in and make him squirm on the bed with his fists tight on Gerard’s hair. Inhaling the strong scent in Frank’s pubic hair is kind of disturbing because of the concentrated sweat, but swallowing around his dick and hearing Frank shout his name is absolutely mesmerizing. There are so many profanities being yelled around his head, although the sound is muffled when Frank lifts his legs and presses his thighs against the side of Gerard’s head.

There’s a tension in the air that Gerard can’t help but recognize. This is a moment that is similar every time they do this, but Gerard lives it as if it was the first time, relishing those sounds that he’s provoking and molding his actions to increase the stress in Frank’s body.

“I’m so there,” he croaks, his body stiffening. Gerard cups Frank’s balls with his other hand flat on Frank’s stomach. Frank pushes Gerard’s face even lower, his cock deep in Gerard’s throat when Frank bucks his hips up and it’s so close that Gerard feels when it peaks. Frank’s stomach quivers and tenses up. Frank’s thighs fall on the mattress. Frank shouts one last time and Gerard’s mouth is flooded.

This used to be awkward for Gerard; he would flinch when Frank said that he was close. Gerard wanted to be ready for the strong taste of Frank’s come. After ten years, though, Gerard yearns for it. He wants to make Frank come, to catch it all because this is his actions bearing fruit. Gerard is pleased with Frank’s pleasure, so much so that he moans around Frank’s cock as it keeps twitching and leaking. He doesn’t pull away until it’s fully deflated, doesn’t care that he neglected his own dick because when he pulls out and looks up, Frank is sprawled out on the bed, panting and looking beautiful.

His face is calm now, relaxed, and there’s a small smile too. His satisfaction is obvious. Gerard crawls over him again, hissing when his cock touches Frank’s hip, but before he relieves himself, Gerard mouths at Frank’s neck. Frank hums and wraps his arms around Gerard, making him smile. Frank sighs and says, “Fuck.”

Gerard grins at this. It’s pretty clear that Frank is completely mindfucked and, leaving his neck alone and looking up, Gerard sees that his eyes are blown. He must have had a really good time, which makes Gerard feel proud of what he’s done. He did this to Frank. “I’d like to see anyone else trying to put that look on your face.”

“Would you really?” Frank’s teasing him and Gerard grits his teeth, growling jealously and burying his face in his neck again. He’s kind of humping Frank’s body again by now and straddles Frank’s thigh to make it more effective, but Frank says he wants to do something about it.

The moment Frank touches his cock, Gerard crumbles. It’s too fast. Gerard’s balls are already tight and full, tension building up in his gut now, so Frank just has to give him a few strokes. Gerard covers Frank’s mouth with his, making out with him hungrily and muffling his final moan into this kiss.

It feels like the world is ending. There certainly would never be a better way for the world to end than when Gerard is at Frank’s mercy.

*

Gerard went to bed on Saturday night thinking he would sleep in late and have a lazy Sunday, however he wakes up to Frank’s mouth around his cock. It feels good, but he groans, trying to open his eyes and finding the bright late-spring sun filtering through the thin curtains. He closes his eyes again and pats Frank on the crown of his head, mumbling, “It’s Sunday.”

Frank merely hums in recognition of Gerard’s words, one hand tight on the base of Gerard’s cock and the other on his balls. Gerard lets him be and covers his face with one arm, resting the other under the pillow, comfortably enough with Frank lying in between his legs. He lets Frank make him come languidly, and since he’s awake, although barely aware of it, he moans a couple of times.

When it’s over, Gerard tries to turn on his side to sleep some more, but Frank is heavy on top of him, kissing and tickling up to Gerard’s neck. Gerard groans because he’s not exactly a morning person, and not even morning sex is enough to make him forget that. Usually, Frank respects that, but today is one of those mornings he insists on getting off against Gerard’s leg. Gerard gets his hand from under the pillow and squeezes Frank’s hip to not seem ungrateful, and because Frank giving and demanding pleasure is something Gerard can’t find unpleasant, but that’s it. He doesn’t even open his eyes.

He barely acknowledges the kiss on his lips and Frank moving away, because he’s quick to fall asleep again.

*

Later that morning, Gerard is drinking his second mug of coffee and smoking his first cigarette of the day, sitting at the kitchen table. He’s staring blankly at the table cloth as Frank moves about the room; he must be cooking lunch.

“Gerard, can you pass me the cheese, please?” Frank asks. Gerard looks around and finds it on the other side of the table, leaning over to get it and handing the plastic bag to Frank. He doesn’t say a single word, which is why he doesn’t understand the reason behind Frank’s next comment. “You’re really grumpy today.”

Gerard grunts while taking another drag because he’s not feeling up to any conversation. He has a terrible headache and his chest is itchy, but he scratches at it over his t-shirt and realizes he actually has to answer to Frank. “Maybe because it’s Sunday and someone woke me up early for a fucking blowjob.”

“I thought you liked that,” Frank says, scoffing. His voice suggests offense and there’s a pan clinking loudly in the background, like he did that on purpose to piss Gerard off.

“I do, but not at six in the morning.”

“It was past ten, grumpyhead.” Gerard merely shrugs and drinks the last drop of coffee from his “Night Owl” mug, focusing on finishing his cigarette next. His head still hurts, but his brain is less of a flat line. Gerard truly feels like a zombie, except now he can already think without too much struggle.

Something is burning his fingers, so Gerard focuses again and throws the butt of the cigarette into his empty mug. Frank is still walking around him, clinking pots and pans, and it’s making Gerard fairly lightheaded. He needs another cigarette, yet Frank’s hand snatches it away as soon as it is out of the pack. Gerard looks up at his frowning face, watches him light the cigarette for himself and taking another one to throw at Gerard’s face, in a rather unfriendly way. “So much for quitting, huh?”

Gerard wonders if Frank is unusually mad at him for not having thanked him for the blowjob or something. In fact, he kind of gets an answer to his question when Frank sits on a chair, blows out smoke and says, “You’d have appreciated it if you hadn’t gone to bed late. What were you doing up at four a.m. anyway?”

“I was on Skype with Ray. We had to discuss a few things for next week,” Gerard replies in between drags. The headache is finally settling down and he feels a little more like himself.

“God! It’s been three days since you came home from tour. Do you miss it that much already?” Frank sounds rude and his unpleased face doesn’t let him lie. This issue bothers him.

“I’m not even going to answer that,” Gerard says, offended by Frank’s tone. It’s not Gerard’s fault that the band is supposed to be doing promotional stuff during the next two weeks. It’s his job. If Frank had extra meetings at the office, Gerard certainly wouldn’t complain.

Moreover, there is a lot more to this band than touring and Gerard had to work on a few things because of it. Their eighth anniversary is only months away and the label gave them a few ideas to work on until then. Besides that, they have a volunteering event on Tuesday and Wednesday and a press meeting on Friday, so there are a lot of details to consider. There isn’t an actual reason to be so mad about it since Frank is perfectly aware of all of this.

Gerard puts the cigarette out before it is even halfway over, shaking his head incredulously at Frank’s random and unjustified outburst. Frank gets up, turning to the stove with no more words, so Gerard pushes his chair back noisily and brushes past Frank on his way out of the kitchen. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

They spend the whole day apart after this. Gerard goes out when Mikey picks him up and they have lunch with the rest of the band and their manager, discussing everything they need to tackle during this time off. Gerard spends the afternoon focused on the band, on the job that he loves so much, but on the drive back home he is surprised by Mikey’s invitation. “Do you guys wanna come over for dinner tonight?”

“We’d better not,” Gerard admits, knowing that he needs to talk privately to Frank about what happened this morning. He doesn’t want to take any invitations without Frank around, in case he flips out about that too. “Maybe another day.”

“That’s weird,” Mikey says, sounding kind of thoughtful. Gerard looks at him for a moment, fingers twitching for a cigarette because his pack was empty before the ending of their meeting, or maybe he’s feeling like this for a totally different reason. Gerard trusts his brother, so he ends up letting it all out about this morning, to which Mikey says, “That’s even weirder. You and Frank sometimes fight over such stupid things. You spend so little time with him, man. Why don’t you fucking enjoy it?”

“Oh well,” Gerard sighs, biting his nails because there’s nothing he can smoke. Mikey slaps his hand away from his mouth, saying that he promised to stop doing that and reminding Gerard that he’s been with Frank for too long to have such senseless fights. Gerard thanks him for understanding and gets out of the car when they arrive.

He comes home to find Frank in the shower and thinks about relaxing on the couch, or even the bed. However, he realizes that Mikey is right in what he said; he should enjoy his time with Frank because they won’t get any of it back. The guilt is suddenly heavy in his heart. The fact that he isn’t a morning person doesn’t justify his behavior today, especially leaving the house while Frank was eating all by himself. Gerard just muttered a grouchy goodbye and left without even one kiss. Frank deserves much more than that for putting up with these tantrums.

Under that light, Gerard decides to prepare something for dinner, selecting the ingredients to Frank’s amazing veggie risotto. He has to use eggplant instead of zucchini, which bums him out, but this is basically the only thing Gerard knows how to cook with ninety percent quality. He’s confident throughout the whole process and is just adding the vegetables to the pan when Frank comes in and says, “Oh, you’re cooking.”

He sounds somewhat relieved and Gerard smiles over his shoulder; he can’t lose his focus for longer than that or dinner will be ruined. He needs to makes sure he is careful through every minute he spends in the kitchen. He feels Frank sidling up to him, sniffing the air and humming. “This smells delicious. Why did you–”

“I wanna talk about this morning over dinner. I was awful with you,” Gerard replies to the question Frank was most likely going to ask him. Frank hums softly and plants a kiss on Gerard’s shoulder. He’s always so tender and forgiving, and Gerard envies his personality in many ways. First, though, he needs to worry about this meal. He tastes it and can’t be sure if it’s perfect or not, and he always asks for Frank’s help with a particular detail. Today it won’t be any different. “Do you mind tasting this?”

Frank grins at him and obeys, nodding at Gerard with an eyeroll. It has to mean that Gerard still didn’t get it right. “Salt.”

“Achilles’ heel,” Gerard says with a chuckle, watching Frank pour some salt onto the pan with an elegant gesture and a soft smile. There are so many tiny things to appreciate about Frank and sometimes Gerard can be such an asshole to him. He can’t keep hiding this under an excuse as meek as his horrible morning mood. Frank doesn’t deserve this; he’s so sweet and meaningful, accepting Gerard in his essence, fighting for their values. It’s moments like this that make Gerard realize that he doesn’t deserve Frank at all.

Thankfully, he is more than ready to admit his faults to Frank. He does so while they eat, in a long monologue that Frank seems to be very focused on. Gerard talks about his stupid morning mood and even the fact that he keeps complaining about the face hair, basically everything that he has done lately to piss Frank off or just bother him. Anything counts.

As usual, Frank is very understanding. He’s a great person, surprises Gerard with every attitude any time Gerard needs to be told that he is living with Frank for a valid reason. Some days he doesn’t really believe this, but most of the time he can’t imagine himself anywhere else.

When later Gerard invites Frank to watch a movie, he makes sure to cuddle Frank close and kiss him a few times. In the end, Gerard is so fuzzy and emotional that he lays Frank on the couch and fucks him slowly and softly.

Frank even begs him for a second round when they get into bed later. It’s perfect.

*

The next Thursday, Frank comes home when Gerard is reading in the living room. He looks up when Frank passes by him with a low greeting falling off his lips. That’s odd. Frank is always very friendly when he comes home from work, so Gerard thinks that maybe something went wrong. He ends up asking Frank about his day, but the only response he gets is a mumble. “Had a long day, I hated it.”

Well, this has happened the whole week, Frank complaining about a difficult day. Gerard is aware that the weeks prior to the summer are usually the most complicated ones every year at the office, but Frank has never been in this mood before.

Every day since Monday, he arrived and kissed Gerard, saying that he’d missed him and Gerard said it back a lot. It felt great to be home with Frank, after busy days with meetings and events, or even after a few hours filled with nothing but his Twitter feed, but today the mood is different.

Today, Frank sounds extremely tired. Gerard follows him to the bedroom, book still in his hands, and finds him loosening the knot on his tie, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He watches from the door as Frank looks into the mirror on top of the dresser and huffs, poking under his eyes. Gerard definitely remembers seeing the dark shadows there yesterday. These days have been so hard on Frank, so Gerard goes in and gently asks what Frank would like to have for dinner.

Frank stabs his hands on the dresser and looks angrily at Gerard, saying, “Do you know what time it is? Were you waiting for me so I could cook? I had a horrible day, Gerard. I’m not in the mood for anything. And it’s late!”

“I’m sorry,” Gerard apologizes immediately, although he’s startled at Frank’s outburst. He spent most of the afternoon reading so he must have lost track of time, but that doesn’t mean he has to be yelled at. He just sighs and asks, “Should I order pizza?”

“I don’t fucking care,” Frank replies, walking past Gerard without another look. He stumps to the bathroom and Gerard can finally look at the digital clock on the dresser.

It’s past eight p.m., two hours after Frank usually comes home. Gerard must have been pretty distracted by the book to notice that there’s not even much daylight left outside. He should have noticed. He should have avoided getting Frank all stressed out about time and dinner. At first, he just looks around trying to come up with a solution, but ends up in the kitchen on the house phone ordering pizza. He chooses Frank’s favorite, of course, and puts the phone down afterwards. He can hear the shower running and, for a moment, thinks about checking on Frank, but Gerard doesn’t want to make him think that he’s spying or something.

The person on the phone said that the pizza should take thirty five minutes to be delivered to their address, so Gerard uses that time to prepare something cute. He makes orange juice with water from the container in the fridge, which they keep there at all times because Frank is a sucker for fresh water. Gerard remembers thinking it was weird when they first got together, mainly because Frank drinks water straight out of the fridge, even in the winter and that’s strange, but he’s used to it by now. He puts the jar of juice back in the fridge and sets up the table, even putting up a few candles and dimming the lights to set the mood for their evening.

When he finally pays for the pizza and leaves it on the kitchen counter, Gerard goes to get Frank. The house has been quiet for a while, Gerard waiting patiently on the couch with his book and apparently Frank isn’t in the bathroom anymore. In the bedroom, then, Gerard finds the sweetest scene he’s ever seen. Frank is lying facefirst on the bed, full colored skin contrasting with the white duvet, with a towel still around his hips and his wet-haired head on a pillow.

Approaching the bed with a smile on his face, Gerard calls his name and caresses his hair. It’s starting to grow out and in just a few weeks, it will certainly be curling around Frank’s ears and it will be the most adorable thing ever. Frank mumbles after a while and his mouth twitches, but he wakes up slowly and blinks up at Gerard, who says, “You wanna eat some pizza? It’s cheese.”

Frank hums and stretches his legs, his muscles moving under the tattooed skin as Gerard admires it, smiling because he adores everything about this man.

*

Friday morning, Gerard wakes up to an empty bed. He yawns and turns on his left side, trying to get back to sleep since Frank seems to have gone to work already, but then Gerard realizes why he woke up so suddenly. He needs to pee. There isn’t much that makes him get up before he’s fully rested, but this feels pretty urgent, so he gets up with a groan. He notices the light under the bathroom door, so Frank hasn’t actually left for work yet, which means that it isn’t even eight o’clock.

Gerard rubs his face as he knocks, coming in next. The knock is mostly meant to be a warning, something they do out of habit. Frank is in front of the mirror, leaning in, but he looks up at Gerard, smiles and says, “You’re up early.”

“Yeah, had to piss,” Gerard replies halfheartedly, standing with his back turned to Frank. When he’s done, which happens quicker than he thinks was worth waking up for, he sidles up to Frank and washes his hands in the sink. Looking up at Frank’s reflection, Gerard sees him trimming his mustache, something he’s always very careful about. Once, he told Gerard that if he didn’t take care of it properly, he’d start looking homeless and ugly, and Gerard just said that Frank would never be ugly. Frank smiled and blew him before dinner that night.

Right now, Frank smiles softly from under the pointy edges of his mustache, but Gerard notices something else. Frank doesn’t have a beard anymore. He shuts down the water, grabs the towel on the rack next to the sink and points out, “You shaved.”

“Yeah, it was kind of pissing me off. I like this, though,” Frank answers, pointing at his top lip. It looks better like this, Gerard admits. Frank’s clean face feels soft when Gerard touches it with his knuckles, and it’s cute and funny when Frank widens his eyes playfully. He makes Gerard chuckle despite the early hour.

“You look really cute,” Gerard says honestly, staring into Frank’s eyes because they’re so pretty and tired. He hasn’t seen this very often, even after so many years together, because Frank is always so energetic and lively, but it looks great on him.

“I did say it would grow on you.” Frank smiles smugly, eyes glinting with mischief. Gerard scoffs and turns to leave when Frank goes back to trimming, but he still hears Frank when he says, “It always does, G.”

*

Later that night, Gerard gets in the shower before Frank comes home since he might want one, too. Gerard had a busy day, in between press meetings and promotion events, and he went out for lunch with his old friends from college that he hadn’t seen in months. They ended up going to a mini art convention together, which was great. Now, he’s washing his big mop of hair that’s actually starting to get too long for his liking and he’s humming one of the popular pop songs he has heard on the radio.

“Surprise,” he hears and twists his head around to see Frank with a hand on the open stall door. The stall is big enough for the two of them; Gerard had made sure of that when they had it built a few years ago.

Frank is naked except for his top lip and he walks in, Gerard focusing on the witty smile he’s sporting. They haven’t done this in a while, showering together, but it’s not like Gerard would forget how to welcome this idea. It’s actually a very touching moment, just washing each other profusely with a few soapy kisses in between. Gerard chuckles at the water drops hanging on Frank’s mustache and dissolves them with his thumb, right before Frank leans in and kisses him deeply, like he’s afraid to miss out on something. They have never made it through actual intercourse in the shower because apparently Frank’s body doesn’t react to water, but these kisses are passionate.

After rising out all the soap, Gerard turns to the wall to shut off the water and feels Frank wrapping up around his back tenderly, sliding those tattooed arms around his torso and laying both hands on his chest. A kiss falls on Gerard’s shoulder and he smiles, just as Frank is moving his face up to Gerard’s ear and says, “Let’s go to bed.”

Gerard nods and hums in agreement, turning back around to hold Frank back just as tenderly, wondering what Frank is thinking about. Gerard can’t read his face at all this time, but he follows Frank out of the shower, never able to deny Frank any request.

Once in bed, Frank pulls Gerard on top of him and kisses him as soon as they’re close enough. Their bodies glide together and it’s easy because of the water still on them and then, before Gerard has any time to reflect on what he’s doing, Frank is spreading his legs and fisting at Gerard’s cock. Time moves fast with their actions and soon Frank is pulling Gerard close until he lines up his already lubed up cock to Frank’s hole.

This position is quite endearing, Gerard pushing into Frank slowly and fucking him gently into the mattress. He picks up his pace after Frank starts moaning and clawing at Gerard’s shoulders, both legs pushed back with his feet in the air, and soon they’re moving together. Frank is loud, but Gerard covers his mouth to drown those sounds. They’re great, but so are Frank’s kisses, and so is Frank’s body. It doesn’t take long for them to come, Frank squirming and shooting over Gerard’s fist first and then Gerard collapsing helplessly on top of Frank.

“Fuck, that was fast,” he half says, half moans, kissing Frank’s lips fiercely. He feels the mustache against his nose, but this time it’s more tantalizing than Gerard wants to admit. His cock is much more shameless and it’s up before he gets a say about it, so he barely gives Frank time to relax before they’re at it again. Frank feels less tight now, but the look on his face doesn’t fool anyone. He loves it.

“I could do this all night,” Frank actually says, in between a few needy squeals. Gerard holds Frank’s head in between his arms and looks into those beautiful eyes, the pace on his hips slowing down for a moment. They fuck with their eyes focused on each other, Frank’s emotions so clear in his satisfied gaze and the kiss Gerard deposits on his lips doesn’t really stop until they’ve both come again.

In the end, they lay in the semi-wet sheets, Frank cuddled into Gerard’s side, their legs entwined so perfectly, so tightly. Gerard sighs, content with the great life he has constructed next to Frank. The little things that sometimes bother him don’t really matter when Gerard looks at the big picture, because they’re together.

“I love you,” Gerard says romantically.

“I love you too,” Frank says with a deep sigh, but soon he’s giggling because Gerard entertains himself by curling his fingers around the edges of Frank’s mustache. Gerard smiles at Frank’s reaction and explains himself. “You were right, this did grow on me.”

Frank chuckles again, chest vibrating with it. “I’m always right.”

*

They have a fun weekend after this emotional night. There’s enough sleep, enough sex, they even go out on Saturday night and cuddle on the couch most of Sunday afternoon, before they go out to Gerard’s parents’ for dinner. It’s absolutely perfect and, even though Gerard has been in love with Frank for ten years, he falls in love even more after these two incredible days.

*

The following week is completely different. They’re both quite busy from Monday through Thursday. Frank has his nine to five job, which is more like eight to six since he has to drive to work and back, but he also has a few meetings in the evening for the mid-year evaluation the office always goes through.

As for Gerard, he’s stuck in between interviews, promotional photoshoots and meetings with the band’s manager. Two nights in a row, he came home so late that Frank was already asleep, and the next day Gerard collapsed in bed an hour before Frank was due to get back from work, so they didn’t see each other much.

Sooner than Gerard thinks, it’s Friday afternoon and he’s at an event that marks the beginning of their next tour. There’s a lot of press and a lot of fans in one single venue to support the six bands that will be sharing the stage starting tomorrow night during five crazy weeks touring the country. First, there is the press conference with every frontman, then there are a few picture sessions for professional photographers with every band and finally a small party around buffet tables. Everyone hangs out together, bands, journalists and fans, and it’s amazing.

Gerard is talking to a couple of fans alongside Ray when he spots Frank coming in through the main doors. He came directly from work and Gerard frowns at the uneasy expression he’s showing, but it changes to an excited grin when they finally meet. Gerard hugs him quickly and steals a small kiss, trying to go unnoticed, but there are still a couple of flashes going off in the background. It doesn’t mean it’s pointed at them, but Gerard knows Frank gets awfully uncomfortable in these events. He’s kind of scared of them and it’s especially hard when the band’s assistant calls Gerard for a quick interview with a couple of radio journalists. Frank says he will be okay, so Gerard merely squeezes his hand before he leaves.

When he comes back out, Gerard looks around and finds a small group of girls wearing his band’s merch talking to Frank. He’s smiling, but he seems tense; his shoulders are way too rigid. It doesn’t look natural, so Gerard walks in his direction. Thankfully, his fans like Frank a lot; so many of them ask Gerard questions about Frank or ask him to tell Frank something cute and encouraging, and that’s a comforting thought. Gerard knows a lot of people get a few stupid threats and hateful messages for having fallen in love with someone who is exposed to the press in some way. Fortunately, Frank doesn’t have to deal with any of that.

Frank meets Gerard’s eyes and he breathes out, looking up with a mix of panic and relief and, when Gerard is close enough, he sees the small blush on Frank’s cheeks. He’s still smiling and doesn’t complain while the girls speak to Gerard, also asking him to sign CDs and t-shirts. Gerard tries to be quick because Frank is starting to seem a little bothered and excuses them out of there as soon as he returns the pen to the pretty girl in a ponytail. He takes Frank by the arm and he groans into Gerard’s shoulder. “How do you handle them?”

“They like my work, how could I not handle them? And they’re always very nice too,” Gerard replies, draping an arm over Frank’s shoulders. There’s a flash going off again, or a few actually, so Gerard refrains himself from kissing Frank. He’s seen enough pictures of them on the Internet and, despite the love for his fans, he has asked them to respect his privacy more than once, but he’s unable to control the pictures that are taken and published. Gerard tries to avoid calling for any attention as much as he can and today, he just goes back to what they’re talking about. “They say amazing things about you, Frank. Most of these kids asked me if you were coming earlier.”

Frank smacks his arm and blushes some more, but soon they’re allowed to leave the venue, so it’s no longer awkward. They’re back to being themselves and that’s wonderful, but on the ride home from having dropped Ray and his wife, Frank still says, “I don’t understand why your fans want to talk to me, though.”

“You are pretty exposed to them because of me and we’ve been together for a long time. The kids love that. Didn’t you notice some of them trying to hide their cameras every time we were together?” Gerard chuckles at the memory, but it’s not because it doesn’t bother him. He just has gotten used to it over time and it’s not like he can do much about it. Frank does tense up and his fists tighten around the wheel for a second. Gerard puts a hand on his forearm to comfort him. “They do it because they like us, so let’s not worry about that, okay?”

“I bet they badmouth me behind your back,” Frank sighs, quickly turning his head to Gerard and tilting his mustache knowingly when Gerard looks at him.

Gerard dismisses that idea with a gesture and picks up his pack of cigarettes from the dashboard, lowering the window even more so he can hang his arm on it. It’s not because of the smell or the smoke bothering anyone; it’s mostly out of habit.

Frank insists on the subject, though. “They do want you and I’m in the way.”

Gerard frowns at him for a second, wondering why Frank would say something like that, but the expression on Frank’s face turns into mock. He’s being playful and Gerard rolls his eyes at this attitude, but he does smile because Frank practically got him. He also puts his hand on Frank’s thigh caringly and says, “They’ll never have me, Frank.”

*

They go out for dinner, having made a reservation at their favorite diner. They eat and make plans for the following weeks, as much as they can anyway since Gerard will be away again. They also talk about Frank taking days off from work; he says he still has to look into it with his boss during the upcoming week and promises he’ll tell Gerard as soon as he knows anything for sure.

They discuss the night’s plans while sharing a large piece of apple pie, but in between giving out ideas for a movie to watch, they grow quiet. The whole ride home is silent except for when Gerard says, “You know what? We should go to the city’s viewpoint. I mean, have you looked at the sky tonight?”

Frank smiles shyly and Gerard knows he remembers what Gerard is trying to invoke here. In the early stages of their relationship, way before Gerard got into a band that went out on tours, they would go to the viewpoint and lie on the car’s hood looking up at the sky, hand in hand and in silence.

Tonight is no different. They share a long intimate moment, Gerard lying there next to Frank with his heart beating fast in his chest. He ruins it all when he reminds himself that this is the last night before the tour, five weeks without seeing each other and it’s going to be very difficult. He tries to remedy it by turning to Frank and sliding a hand under his jaw, pulling him close for a long, sweetened kiss. There are even goosebumps on his skin when they pull away, and Frank’s eyes shine beautifully as they stare at each other. His voice is silky when he asks, “Let me take you home, baby.”

This is an old thing for them too, taking Gerard back to the very first time he saw Frank naked. He was tiny and tanned, a few tattoos scattered on his body and Gerard has kissed them thoroughly every time ever since. Tonight he lays Frank on the bed, already naked and gorgeous, and admires how many more tattoos there are now, in secret places that can’t be seen at work. He still kisses them all, across Frank’s legs, arms and stomach, saving his favorite one for last.

“I love you so much,” Gerard whispers onto Frank’s nipple before he rolls the tip of his tongue over his own name. Frank got it tattooed for their fifth anniversary, without telling Gerard beforehand. It’s placed over his heart and Gerard can feel it beating when he kisses, licks and bites the skin.

Frank’s response is tender and, with his fingers weaving through Gerard’s locks of hair, he says, “I need you so, so bad tonight.”

Gerard moves softly, covering Frank’s body with his in a gentle movement, collecting his lips skillfully until Frank melts beneath his touch. There are several kisses spread across Frank’s face, and the fingering is slow and triggering, getting Frank in such a frenzy that he doesn’t even make a sound. He just lies there with his face reflecting his bliss. It’s overpowering to see him like this, wanton, desperate, begging for something Gerard is keen on offering him.

They’re ready not long after Frank hides his face in Gerard’s neck with a suffering shudder and Gerard fucks into him slowly. It’s taunting and appealing, especially Frank’s gasp when Gerard most likely hits a sensitive spot inside him. Frank scratches at Gerard’s back and his mouth opens beneath Gerard’s, and they kiss and share this moment that keeps them so close. It’s a bond like no other and it has only been heightened by the flow of ten years together.

*

The next morning, Gerard is up before sunrise. There isn’t really a reason to, but he would put his hand in the fire that his insomnia is caused by the day that’s ahead of him. He’ll be leaving for the tour shortly after lunch. Gerard refuses to think about it before his two morning cups of coffee, and today he smokes three cigarettes in a row.

Standing by the window, with nothing but the streetlights and the first rays of the morning sun outside, he looks at their front lawn and pictures his packed bags on it. It’s not like he regrets it, because he loves what he does and has a great time doing it, but it’s still hard to leave Frank behind. He can’t ignore it any longer; he’ll be gone for five weeks and there won’t be enough days off to pay Frank a visit.

Thankfully, there are a few shows that Frank can go to since they’re a few hours away from home, and one of them is on a Saturday so Frank will be able to spend the night with Gerard. That’s nowhere near enough, though. He wants to take Frank on tour with him like it has happened before, or have more time off when Frank is on vacation from work. Gerard wonders which one will happen this year.

Gerard stops dwelling on that thought and puts the empty mug down, putting the pack of cigarettes away on the table and going back to the bedroom. He still has this morning and he will make it count.

*

Gerard is lying on his side behind Frank, holding Frank’s leg up with a hand wrapped firmly around it. He’s as close to Frank as possible, bodies connected in the most perfect intimate way. Gerard is buried inside Frank and kisses his neck passionately until Frank’s moans become loud and fierce. Frank is grasping his hair tightly, keeping Gerard in place even though he wouldn’t move any part of his body. He fits perfectly against the arch of Frank’s back. He loves this position and the way Frank trembles with it.

Gerard wants to look at him before it ends, so he pulls out and lays Frank on his back. Gerard moves back inside him as sweetly as possible, arms soon shaking from hovering over Frank, skin shivering from the intensity in Frank’s teary eyes. Gerard’s own eyes shut close when it hits him, coiling in his stomach and making him fall feebly over Frank. Gerard doesn’t even think about it when he moves a hand to Frank’s cock, holding it and squeezing it the way he knows Frank likes, but he does focus on Frank’s face, drinking in this perfection that Frank is. When Frank finally comes, it’s with a shudder running down his whole body, Gerard holding him down until his body stops shaking, but not being able to resist the urge to cover Frank’s mouth with another kiss.

*

The kiss they share barely an hour later is the kind of kiss that Gerard doesn’t exactly appreciate. It’s still intimate, but Mikey is waiting for him in the car outside and Gerard holds Frank against him with both hands framing his face. Their mouths move softly, almost bitterly, and Frank has his fingers clawed on Gerard’s arms. He’s been like this for a while, after an entire morning in bed with emotional and physical cravings, after a short lunch sitting on the porch.

Frank breaks the kiss and mutters, “I don’t want to let you go. It feels like we didn’t spend enough time together. I hate this part.”

Gerard smiles sweetly, caressing Frank’s temple with a thumb and pecking it next. He’s definitely trying to be strong. “I do too, but I’ll be back before you notice that I’m gone.”

“You’d better,” Frank says and Gerard wonders how hard he’s trying to sound so cheery right now. This is difficult for him as well, but it’s been hard for many years and they have made it so far, so Gerard knows they will survive this too.

Five weeks or not, time will fly by them and this goodbye kiss will soon be replaced by a welcome home hug. Gerard can’t wait, actually.


End file.
